Ed's Magic
by megelert3
Summary: When Ed finds a strange wizard named Harry Potter, will he be able to get back into his own world, or will he die trying?
1. The Wrath on Our Side

Edward Elric faced the gargantuan entrance to the London train station, King's Cross. He had never seen such a structure, though he had traversed hundreds of miles in two different worlds. It had been two years since the day he had sacrificed himself to save his brother, Alphonse, and had somehow cheated the Gate, ending up on the other side, our side.

"Holy..." he whispered to himself, "Al, I wish you were here to see this, and Winry, too. She would have loved it here, with all its machines and junk. God I miss you!" He wiped away a stray tear with the sleeve of his long overcoat. Ed desperately wanted to go back to his world, but Alchemy, his special talent, didn't work on this side of the gate, making his desire nearly impossible to reach. For two years, he had learned about rocket science from a famous German scientist. He had done lots of odd jobs to pay for the tuition, and his never-ending appetite. But now, even after reading all the books he could find on science and parallel worlds, Ed was no closer to his goal.

That day, he had planned to take a train to Birmingham, England because he had read about a scientist who claimed to have found the secret to alchemy. "This world is so ridiculous!" Ed laughed as he thought back to the newspaper article he had read about the man, "They think all alchemy can help them do is turn lead into gold. They don't even delve into the endless possibilities it holds. Those idiots they call scientists here are idiots who wouldn't know alchemy if it punched them in their faces!" he smiled almost sympathetically as he watched all the people hurrying by.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. A pair of kids walked straight through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. No one had seemed to notice, but something was definitely wrong here, and he'd seen it before...

The answer hit him like a pound of bricks. The homunculus, Wrath, had walked through a wall just like that when Ed had first realized what a monster he was, and had chased him down. Ed's golden eyes widened at the thought, and he started sprinting toward the kids, luggage and all.

"Wait right there, homunculi!" He screamed, ignoring the stares he was getting because of the action, and kept running. One boy with dark, messy hair just like Wrath's had turned around, gazing at the running blonde kid in utter bewilderment.

Finally, Ed reached the confused Wrath look-alike. He confronted him with a cold smile and said, "So, you cut your hair, did you? And thought I wouldn't recognize you? Your really are dumb. What are you doing on this side of the Gate? Wait a minute... Oh shoot!" he smacked himself on the forehead with his left hand. "Dangit! I'm so sorry; I mistook you for someone else!"

"Um... that's okay," Harry replied, still wondering who the heck this short little kid was. "Are you a First Year?" he asked.

"A what?"

"Well, muggles can't see us walk through the wall, so you must be a... Oh, never mind! Come with me." He snapped, took the boy's hand, and dragged him through the wall.

"What the hell... where are we? How did you do that?" Ed couldn't believe what he was seeing. A huge, steam-powered train lay where there had been a wall. It was... magic.

No way, Ed inwardly yelled at himself. His teacher, Izumi, had drilled into him (literally) that there was no such thing as miracles and magic. So how could this be happening? He had just followed someone who looked like Wrath into a train station that hadn't been there just two seconds ago, and now, he couldn't come up with a better explanation than magic.

The mysterious boy broke the silence by saying, "Hey, by the way, what's your name? Mine's Harry Potter. You know, this is really strange. Like I said before, muggles have never seen us walking through that wall. The Minister of Magic himself came and put that spell on it. Maybe you should come with me to see Dumbledore, just in case."

"The name's Edward Elric. You talk too much, kid, but alright. I'll go with you, I guess. This is a lot more interesting than some idiot scientist anyway." Ed replied, none too politely.

"_You're_ calling _me_ kid? You're like a foot shorter than me. Plus, I'm fourteen. What are you, elev..."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANT THAT YOU COULDN'T SEE, EVEN WITH A MICROSCOPE!!!!???!!!!" Ed started shrieking in reply to the 'short' comment, and Harry realized that height was a somewhat sensitive matter for this boy.

"Hey, hey, calm down! I didn't mean it that way! Just trying to start a conversation, that's all! I'm really sorry. So, where are your parents? You shouldn't roam around alone in London, especially because of Voldemort." Harry said, wisely changing the subject.

"Volde...who?"

"Oh yeah, you're a muggle. You don't know who that is. Oh shoot! We're going to miss the train! Hurry, get on!" They made a run for it, and climbed on just as the train started slowly pulling out of the station. "Whew, that was close. Let's find a cabin, and I'll explain everything." Harry stated, pulling his luggage behind him while looking for somewhere to sit.

"Hermione! Ron!" Harry called out. He had spotted his friends.

"Harry! We were worried you were going to miss the train! Where were you? Ron and I passed through to Platform 9 ¾ , and boarded. We didn't realize you weren't there until we were already inside. By then, it was so crowded, we couldn't go back outside to look for you. Hey, who's the kid? Inquired a brown-haired girl with almond-colored eyes who was sitting next to a red-haired boy whose freckles covered a large portion of his face.

"I am NOT a kid!!!" yelled a very angry Ed.

"Guys, careful..." Harry tried to warn his friends before Ed exploded again.

"You sure look like a kid to me, and a tiny one, too." Said the boy who Ed presumed was Ron.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIGDET WHO YOU COULD STEP ON WTHOUT EVER NOTICING, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!" After a LOT of shouting, punching, and words no person should ever speak, Harry was on top of Ed, trying unsuccessfully to keep him away from Ron. Hermione was backed up in a corner, and Ed was trying to get a hold of Ron's neck so he could strangle him. They all had scratches on them from Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, and Ron had a bloody nose.

"Well, well, well. Looks what the house elf just dragged in!" said a boy who had just stuck his head in the doorway of their compartment. His hair was bleach-blonde, slicked back, and held there with so much gel, you could see the individual droplets clinging to the roots.

"Hello, Malfoy. Long time, no see," replied Harry in a strangely cold voice that Ed thought didn't suit the young teenager.

"You should know better than to be impolite to your _superiors_, Harry. Who's the new kid? I heard he was a mud..."

"Leave him alone, Malfoy!" shouted a very angry, irritated Hermione.

"It figures that a mudblood would stick up for their kind. Anyway, I'll be going now. _You_ people are hardly worth talking to." He was so busy insulting them, he didn't notice Ed's arm plunging toward his head until it was too late. The punch hit home with a dull, resounding, "THWACK," and Malfoy fell straight into the narrow corridor of the train.

"And THAT'S for calling me 'kid'" Ed finished off with a content look on his face.

"Bloody hell! That was a good punch! Anyone who hits Malfoy like that is my friend! Even if they did hit _me_ first..." Ron stated, shaking hands with Ed.

"Aw, it was nothing, really," Ed replied, smiling, "Sorry about trying to strangle you, though. I _guess_ I'm a _tiny_ bit sensitive about my height. Who _was_ that guy, anyways? He sure creeped the heck out of me!"

Hermione surprised Ed by talking, "That was Draco Malfoy. He's from Slytherin, and thinks he's better than everyone because his family is Pureblooded. That means that everyone in the Malfoy family is a Witch or Wizard."

"Oh, well that explains a lot. He's some sleezy old rich boy that thinks money can always do the talking for him, am I right?"

"Quite right!" Ron said, bursting out laughing, "I've never heard a better description, even from Harry!"

"Let's just say I've had a lot of experience dealing with bastards like him" Ed said with a shudder as a certain State Alchemist popped into his mind. Anyway, what's all this bull you're talking about that Voldemort guy? And Dumbledore?" Ron and Hermione flinched when he said the Dark Lord's name

"Okay, we better start from the beginnin,." Harry sighed, "You see, we live in secrecy among the muggles, or non-magical folk. Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards, to teach them to control their powers. Dumbledore is the Headmaster, and a very respected wizard thoughout the world. Voldemort, who was once hs student long ago, turned evil. He commited mass murders, and had many horrible followers. Thirteen years ago, Voldemort came to my home, and killed my parents. They _sacrificed_ themselves to save me. When he tried to kill me as well, the spell backfired, crippling him. It made him so weak, he had to live off of unicorn blood. It gave him a half-life. My first year in Hogwarts, he tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone. Are you all right?" Ed had jumped up with the mention of the Stone.

"You...you've SEEN the Philosopher's Stone? Where is it? I need it, please, you need to tell me where it is."

"Sorry, Ed, but Dumbledore destroyed the stone. He didn't want He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to get it."

"Dammit, every time I have a lead... Wait a minute! Dumbledore _made_ a stone, didn't he?"

"Yes, but..."

"That means he might be able to tell me how to make it! Sorry, you can continue your story, Harry. I just want to... nevermind. It's complicated." Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared curiously at Ed. What wasn't he telling them? Harry shrugged, and returned to his story. All through the train ride, Ed grew more and more astonished at the amazing things Harry had gone through.

"What a life! Almost as bad as mine..." he said mysteriously, as the train pulled up at the station. They had arrived at Hogwarts.


	2. The Scarlet Bird with Onyx Eyes

"Ok, who the heck is THAT?" said a flabbergasted Ed as he saw a giant man. He was probably 12 feet tall, and it almost pissed Ed off that there were people who were that tall. "Or should I say _what_?"

"Oh, come on, Ed. I know you have some manners inside that big head of yours. Why don't you use them? That man over there is Hagrid. He's a good friend of ours. He is taking the First Years to the main entrance, but I think you should come with us. We don't know if you'll be sorted or not. You know, this had _never_ happened before. I've read about it in _Hogwarts, a History_," said Hermione.

"I DO NOT have a big head!"

"_Come on_, we're going to miss the carriages, and then we'll have to swim across. Let's GO!" shouted Harry in a frustrated voice. The train ride had been especially long for him because he'd told Ed his story, including the parts he didn't really want to remember.

They walked toward the carriages, but Ed stopped dead in his tracks. "Okay, this isn't funny, guys. You could have told me about the _chimeras_," he spat out the words with a deep hatred. _Nina_...

"Ed, what are you talking about? These carriages are drawn by magic. There's nothing actually pulling them."

"Yes, there is! Don't you guys see them? Those horse-things. They're black, and reptilian. They even have wings! You really can't see them?" Ed said in an unsure, agitated voice. He didn't want to have anything to do with chimeras again, not after what had happened...

"Ed, it's all right. We've ridden in these carriages for years. There is nothing to worry about. What do you mean by 'chimeras'?" Harry said with a doubtful frown on his face.

"Okay, I get it. They're not harmful, but I've just had too many bad experiences with beasts like that to trust them." _Nina..._ "Anyways, chimeras are half-breeds. They were created by mixing two animals with a technique called alchemy. It doesn't seem to work in this world."

"Hold on a minute. You're telling me that these chimeras are created with the same method used to turn lead into gold? And what was that about another _world_? Ed, are you not telling us something important? I trusted you with my story, so I think you should tell us yours. It's only..."

"Equivalent Exchange. I know, more than you can imagine, Harry," Ed said in a melancholy voice. He hadn't wanted to share his story with anyone. The guilt was enough to rip him apart. He had killed so many, and cheated death. He didn't even know if his brother was alive. But Ed knew one thing- Al had given up his life for him, and he would make sure Al was alive. That was Edward's one and only responsibility left to complete. _Not exactly_, he thought regretfully. He had never told Winry how much he loved her. Winry, his only family left, besides Al. Ed missed them so much! The hope that they were still alive was the driving force behind his strength, and persistence. Without it, Ed knew he would have given up months ago. He didn't know how he could make Harry, Hermione, and Ron understand the absolute need for him to go back. _But I must_, he thought fiercely, _if I want to go back_!

"Look, you guys, how about I make a deal with you. I will tell you my story, but only when I'm ready. In return, you guys have to keep all of this to yourselves. Don't tell anyone. Maybe when I go see the Headmaster, I'll tell the story for you all at the same time. Dumbledore will probably want to hear it anyway. Does that sound good?" Ed said, willing to make a compromise with his new-found friends.

"Okay, I know this is hard for you, Ed," replied Harry, wondering what Equivalent Exchange was. He decided to ask about it later.

"Yeah, mate. You must have had some traumatic experiences to not be able to speak about them. I know how you feel, being friends with Harry and everything," stated Ron

"Ed, don't be afraid to talk to us about anything. We're there for you. Even though I've known you just for a day, and you haven't told us anything about yourself, I still have a gut feeling that you are a good person. Now that I think about it, we still don't even know how old you are!" Hermione said solemnly.

Embarrassedly, Ed admitted, "I'm eighteen. Look, you NEED to keep this to yourselves! It's not funny!" The others had burst out laughing at the short, blushing eighteen-year-old who looked just about ready to murder them all. Ed glared at them with his amber eyes narrowed to snake-like slits, until finally, he relented, and said stubbornly, "Thanks for being such good friends, though." For the rest of the carriage ride, he made it a point to look at a very interesting speck of dirt on the carriage door, and to ignore everything (and every_one_) else.

As the carriages slowly came to a stop, Ed was woken up by Hermione. He had fallen asleep, like he had done so many times before with his brother. He smiled. It was nice to have such steadfast friends. It would be hard to leave them. _NO! I can't think like that! I mustn't get too attached to anyone here. Damn, Ed! Remember, you need to get back to your own world!_

He faced the gigantic double doors that were the main entrance to the biggest, oldest castle he had ever seen. The castle had such a majestic aura, filled with magic and mystery. It was all he could do to keep from running over to touch the ancient brick, to be able to feel the strength resonating within. It brought back memories of when he could touch an object, feel its individual components, and be able to change them into anything he pleased. That alone made his stomach lurch unhappily, which made Ed realize how long it had been since he had eaten last. "Hey, Ron, are they going to feed us?" he asked. Harry and Hermione were whispering to an older-looking witch with a large hat on who was looking back every once in a while at Ed. Her disbelieving expression told Ed that the school really hadn't been prepared for something like this to happen.

"Of course, they'll feed us. Or else, I swear, I would have never left home!" said Ron in a humorous voice. He still felt a bit guilty about provoking Ed back in the train, and tried to make it up by cheering up the sleepy teen. It was hard to believe that Ed was eighteen, but why would he lie? It wouldn't accomplish anything, and besides, he had seemed genuinely embarrassed when he had admitted it.

"Oh good! I am STARVING! I could just about eat a horse right now. Well, when do they serve the food?"

"I think we should probably go _inside_ fist, Ed."

"Shut up, and let me enjoy my moment!"

"Okay, okay!"

"Mr. Elric, could you please follow me into the hall?" said an unfamiliar voice with an English accent. It was the elderly witch that Ed had seen Harry and Hermione talking to. "By the way, I am Professor McGonagall. I am the Head of Gryffindor House. There isn't any time for a formal introduction, because Dumbledore will need to have a word with you immediately," she said, half-dragging, half-guiding Ed to a Gargoyle Statue in the hallway. Ed heard her mumble something that sounded strangely like 'Chocolate Frog', and the gargoyle jumped aside, showing a spiral staircase that, moments before, hadn't been there. The stairs curved around the large effigy of a bird with outstretched wings. Out of habit, Ed had clapped his hands when the gargoyle had moved. Professor McGonagall looked back, stared for a second, and then smoothly climbed up the stairs. Ed followed, after steaming at himself for being off guard like that.

What Ed presumed to be Dumbledore's office was richly decorated. The furniture inside was oddly comforting, old but cozy in a way. Strange, otherworldly tools were stuffed in dusty cabinets, looking as if they hadn't been touched in ages. _This office would make Colonel Mustang himself jealous_, Ed thought smugly, _I should tell him about it, or better yet, get him a picture! _

Then, Ed noticed a scarlet bid, the size of a parrot, sitting on a beautiful ebony stand. It was the same bird as the statue in the stairwell. Its bright, onyx eyes were fixed on him, and they buried into him, making him feel very vulnerable. It felt almost like he had been caught doing some mischief, he felt exposed to the very core. _Look all you want, I have nothing to hide_, he directed the thought to the bird, all the while staring back at it with equally deep, golden eyes. As if satisfied, the bird looked away, and Ed thought he say its beak curve upward in a smile. _I must be losing it! Talking to birds! That's an all-time low, even for me._

At that point, a very old, frail-looking wizard walked in from another room, a serious frown on his face. _This must be Professor Dumbledore_.

"Hello, Edward Elric. Welcome to Hogwarts," the old wizard said in an unexpectedly thundering, attention-demanding voice.


	3. Pumpkin Juice and Mad Eye Moody

"Hello, sir." Ed saluted in military fashion, realized what he had done, then put down his upraised arm embarrassedly.

"So, you've been in the military? Well, that is...interesting. Fawkes tells me that you are strong. Not many can keep a phoenix's gaze. He is quite impressed."

"So the bird- it's a phoenix? I thought they were just make-believe, fairy tales told to children to make them behave," Ed said, puzzled.

"Ah, yes, very perceptive, Mr. Elric, but witches and wizards are also fairytales, are they not? Yet, here you are, talking to one. Some things don't make sense, they just _are_. You would do well to learn that. I know you are a man of science, but while you stay here at this school, science doesn't exist. Magic is our way of life, as well as our life itself. Well, enough on that subject. I do not want to keep you here too long, for the feast today will be a grand one, but I suggest you keep out of trouble for the remainder of the day, as well as your stay here. I need to head down now. Would you care to join me? Professor McGonagall has gone ahead, to keep the students under control." Dumbledore stated, already halfway through the door.

Ed gazed at the old wizard with raw admiration. _He called me a **man!**_ He followed Dumbledore back down, and into the hallway once more. "So, Fawkes is impressed with me? Does he talk to you?"

"Hmmm. He talks to me just as you talked to him," Dumbledore said with a sly smile on his face, "Now, go sit at the Gryffindor table, and watch the Sorting. After the Feast, I want you to come back to my office. Bring Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Tell _no one_ else about this. I suggest you keep your age a secret as well. If anyone asks, you are an exchange student from Albania."

"Yes sir. I will see you then," Ed said, going toward the table with red and gold tablecloth. Harry had told him all about the different Houses on the train ride.

When he got to the table, Ed got a lot of curious stares. He sat down by Harry, and a girl he didn't know. As he sat down, he bumped into the girl, and said, "Excuse me."

"Hello. I haven't seen you around before. My names Lavender, what's yours?" the girl asked, flirting. Harry and Ron started cracking up in their pumpkin juice. Hermione just looked on with defiant indifference. She was trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"Shut up, you two!" Ed yelled at Harry and Ron, which made Hermione lose all self-control. She started giggling loudly, while Ed just steamed over. "Hehe. My name is Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed. My _friends _are being real jerks right now, and they should _cut it out_," Ed said, directing parts of the sentence to the still-giggling trio.

The voices died down a bit as a trembling group of terrified children walked into the Hall. The First-years were here.

"Hey, the Sorting is going to start. Ed, you're going to enjoy this! This is where the new kids get sorted into their Houses. Oh, here's the Sorting Hat now!" Someone, another teacher Ed concluded, brought out an old, leather hat on an ancient wooden stool. They both looked ridiculously aged, though they were still in good condition. Suddenly, the rim of the hat ripped open, and it began to sing. It recited a long poem about many things that Ed didn't know about.

_The Gate has opened yet again,_

_So find the power held within, _

_To send a lonely boy back home,_

_Where he with love is free to roam,_

Ed gasped as he heard one of the stanzas. It was about him! The hat had mentioned the Gate. He looked around to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione in a similar state. They knew about him wanting to go home, so obviously, they had made the connection, too. _I'll bet Dumbledore knows_, Ed thought, as the Hat finished its song.

One by one, the frightened kids were sorted into Houses. All the new members were greeted heartily by the others. Ed clapped, but his mind was still on the Hat, and its song. Why had it sung about him? Was it destiny?

Again, Izumi came to mind. Ed smiled fondly as he remembered her. _She always used to say 'One is all and all is one'_, he thought, _I can't believe we didn't know what that meant! It was so simple. The world is the all, and I am the one. But she also used to say that there is no such thing as destiny, that people create their future from the choices they make. _

"ATTENTION!" demanded a voice coming from the Teachers' Table. It was Dumbledore. "For you First-Years, the rules are..." he stated some regulations that everyone had to follow. Ed listened intently, remembering that Dumbledore had told him to stay out of trouble. Then, "This year, we will not be holding the Quidditch Cup." Roars of disappointment filled the Great Hall. "_Instead, _we will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Roars were suddenly quieted as the students contemplated what he had said.

"What the heck is he talking about?" Ed asked quietly to Harry.

"I don't know. I was raised by muggles, so I've never heard of it either," Harry replied.

"Will you two just shut up and listen!" Hermione cried. Dumbledore was speaking again.

"Now for those of you who do not know, the Tri-Wizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime." The Hall exploded with applause as a group of girls walked in through the Main Entrance. They were dancing, bowing, and absolutely stunning to look at. All the boys were entranced, and the Hogwarts girls were looking at the drooling males with utter disgust.

"Ron! Harry! Edward! Snap out of it!" Hermione yelled, worried that they might do something really stupid. But before that could happen, the girls sat down at a table that had magically appeared at the far end of the Hall, and the boys were 'free' from the spell.

"Holy shit, who were _they_?" Ed said, coming out of his trance. Then, guiltily, thought about Winry. "On second thought, never mind," he said, grimacing.

"I wish they could stay here forever..." Ron said, still not completely back to normal. Hermione slapped him, shaking the glazed-over look in his eyes.

"What the hell was that for!?!"

"For acting like a complete _fool_, that's why!" Hermione rebuked stubbornly.

Ed burst out laughing, "Reminds me of a certain girl who used to keep me in check as well! Ron and Hermione sitting in a tree, K-I..." He stopped as soon as he saw the murderous look in Hermione's face. "Hey, cool down! Don't take it so seriously!" But it was too late. Hermione poured down every bit of her pumpkin juice into Ed's shirt, making the once-white fabric a dull orange color.

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. Actually, the whole Gryffindor Table had seen and heard what had happened. They all started laughing so hard that many choked on their cups of juice. Lavender was staring, unbelievingly, at Ed, who was completely soaked. Harry was laughing his head off; Hermione was sitting sullenly, a big frown on her face; Ron was tending to the cheek Hermione had slapped; Ed was trying unsuccessfully to dry off with a few dozen napkins, hastily borrowed from his neighbors. All the while, Dumbledore had once again begun to speak, but all Ed caught was the last word.

"...Durmstrang!"

The Main doors opened yet again, and a group of solemn, robust young men walked in. They had staffs in their hands, and were doing a routine where they smashed the staffs to the ground, making a shower of flames appear. They were singing some kind of war song, which made them seem almost barbaric.

"Oh my god! It's Viktor Krum!!" Ron gasped. He was looking at a boy who had just walked in, followed by an older man. His sturdy build and unibrow made him look like a bear to Ed. _Or, maybe it's the furs they're all wearing_, Ed thought afterwards.

"Now, remember that these people you see before you are our guests! Treat them with respect. As for the Tournament, the most inportant thing for you to remember is the age limit. **No one** under the age of 17 will be allowed to put their name in the Goblet of Fire, a magical object that will chose the Champions for each of our three schools. It will be brought out tomorrow, where students will have the chace to put in slips of paper with their names and school on them. I, myself, will be drawing the age line, so don't even _think _about trying to get in if you are underaged. I've kept you waiting long enough for your meals. Let the Feast BEGIN!"

Ed gasped, tears coming to his eyes with joy. What Dumbledore had said was important, but Ed was too hungry to think about the Tournament. _FOOD!! Wonderful, joyous food!_ , he thought as he saw all the dishes and platters that had magically appeared in front of him. He loaded his plate with every single dish, and started stuffing himself as if he had never eaten in his life. Ron and Harry looked at him, and then went back to their own plates, uninterested. It was quite normal for a boy to stuff his face. Hermione, on the other hand, was entirely disgusted.

"Boys!" she said, sickened by Ed's eating habits. She looked away, making retching noises. The rest of the evening went by pretty uneventfully, until a lone figure appeared at the side entrance to the hall. There stood an old man, his face disfigured completely disfigured by pockmarks and scars. One of his eyes turned freely within its socket, and had a mechanical quality to it. Ed stares, unabashedly, with food still in his mouth, which was beginning to slowly open.

"What happened to that guy? Was he eaten, and then thrown back up, or something?" Ed asked, totally revolted.

"That's Mad-Eye Moody," Ron replied, unconcerned, "My dad works with him sometimes. He's an Auror, or a person who deals with magical criminals. He single-handedly caught like nine Death-Eaters." Ed nodded; Harry had told him about the Death-Eaters on the train.

"Ah, Alastor! I was wondering when you would show up. Students, LISTEN! This is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alastor Moody. He has kindly accepted the spot, since our last professor could not come back this year. Please welcome him!"

The hall resounded with half-hearted clapping. Many of the students knew Moody's reputation for being, to put it simply, insane. He sat down, his magical eye swiveling every which way. It fixed on Harry, and then slowly turned to face Ed.

Ed's eyes narrowed. This was almost like what Fawkes had done to him, yet it felt strange. Something was wrong. He exhaled quickly, and turned away with an arrogant gesture. He could still feel the Eye on him, but it turned away after a minute. "There's something really strange about him," he said, voicing his thoughts. Moody had reminded him of Pride, the Homunculus back in his own world. _The all-seeing eye..._

"He's not that bad, Ed, honest," Ron said, a bit unsurely.

"Yeah, maybe it's just his eye. It really creeps me out, you know? Whatever. Guys, finish up. Right after the feast is over, we need to go to Dumbledore's Office."

"Why?"

"Equivalent Exchange, remember."


	4. Phoenix Tears

"Hey, Ed, I was wondering, what is Equivalent Exchange? You've mentioned it twice now, but I don't really understand what it means. Is it like a trade, or something?" Harry asked, keeping pace easily with the height-deficient teenager.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that… kind of. It's more like giving something to get something in return. It doesn't always seem fair, though. But, alchemic experiments have proved time and time again that this _one_ law is flawless, absolutely perfect. I've lived by this law ever since I was old enough to practice alchemy, but nowadays, I'm beginning to doubt it. I mean, just look at what you guys do with magic. It's unbelievable! You don't 'give' anything, but you get something in return. So, do you get it now?" Ed explained as best as he could, though he had veered off by the end.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, thanks for trying. The whole "give to get" business just passes way over my head for some reason," Harry said, smiling, "What are Hermione and Ron doing? They're way behind!"

"Ha ha! Hermione still hasn't forgiven Ron for his drooling over the girls from Beauxbatons! She yelling at him, just like the girl I was talking about, right before _someone_ poured pumpkin juice on me!! Which reminds me; I need to change into something else. I don't want to go looking like _this_ to Dumbledore's office!"

"Yeah, I'll come with you. We can leave _those_ two alone."

"Oh, your never going to let them forget this, are you?"

"Not a chance!"

With that, Harry and Ed proceeded toward the Fat Lady portrait, which marked the entrance to the Gryffindor quarters. On the way, they met Peeves, who was up to some mischief on the second floor. "Peeves, good luck! Don't let Filch get you!" Harry yelled out as Peeves flew past.

"Don't worry, Harry, I sure won't let him get me! Not in a million years." Peeves replied.

"This is so cool, how you have ghosts. Do you know why they stay in the living world, instead of going to the world of the dead?"

"No, I've never really asked. So, who was this girl you were talking about? I'm a bit curious," Harry said, teasing Ed.

"Oh, her name is Winry, Winry Rockbell. She was a mechanic and my best friend since we were just little kids. We were neighbors, and lived in a town called Risenbol. You know, it was a really small place, mostly just farmland. But Winry, she is the best mechanic a guy could ever ask for, she's the best. I really miss her. I loved her a lot. Ha! Al, my brother, and I used to fight over who would get to marry her, but that was when we were like seven, or something. After that, I don't know, we never really talked about our feelings anymore. I never even said goodbye," Ed finished off. The pain was too much to bear, and he started sobbing quietly.

"Ed, are you okay? I'm sorry about...well, you know. I'm glad you told me though. Here we are. _Pixie Dust!"_

With a creaking noise, the doorway slid open, and they clambered inside. "Yeah, just let me change, and I'll be right there, 'kay?" Ed said, struggling to keep from crying. _Get a hold of yourself!_ he thought angrily to himself as he walked up the staircase to the boys' dormitories. He sat down on his bed, and wiped away the tears on his face, and opened up his suitcase. Gingerly, he picked something up, a photograph, the last thing he had to remember Al and Winry by. It was an old, black and white picture of when they were nine years old. _Those were the days, before Mom died,_ Ed thought bitterly to himself_. We were so happy! It's all that bastard Hoemheim's fault that Mom never told us she was sick._ Replacing the photograph to its hidden location, Ed took off his stained shirt, and got a fresh one out of the suitcase. He pulled it over his bare back, let out a deep sigh, and went downstairs.

Harry was still waiting for him, and looked back when he heard Ed coming down the stairs. "Ready to go?" he asked, anxious about the boy. Harry had never imagined that Ed would ever break down like that, since he always acted so tough. _I guess he's hurting really bad inside. I_ will _help him get back to his family. _Harry thought determinedly, watching the other boy with such intensity that Ed noticed.

"You really remind me of my brother sometimes, even though I've only known you for a few days. It's your eyes, they're just as fierce at times, but also gentle in a way, you know what I mean. His were always grayish-blue, though. Yours are a bit greenish, am I right?"

"Yeah, I have my mother's eyes," Harry said, touched that Ed would make such a comparison, "Let's go. We don't want to be too late."

The walk back to Dumbledore's office was quiet, but not in an awkward way. They just enjoyed each other's indirect support. "Here we are. I think the password is 'chocolate frog'" Ed stated thoughtfully, remembering what Professor McGonagall had said on his first visit to the headmaster's office. The gargoyle, once again, jumped aside. They walked up the spiral staircase, and came into the cozy room. Hermione and Ron were already there, looking away from each other indignantly. Dumbledore was sitting on his grand chair with a bored look on his face.

"Thank everything magical! You are finally here. I've been listening to _these_ two bickering for almost twenty minutes now!" Dumbledore said in a teasing voice. Ron and Hermione looked up, smiling regretfully at the headmaster. Fawkes stared once again at Ed, but he didn't feel the need to stare back, instead concentrating on the old wizard before him. "So, care to share with me why you two are so amazingly late?"

"Um... well, Ed had to change his shirt because Hermione poured pumpkin juice on him. He didn't want to come to you with a stained shirt, that's all."

"Oh, that explains everything," Dumbledore replied, a twinkle in his eyes. He had heard exactly what the uproar had been about, "Now, down to business, Ed. You need to tell me your story, and please be honest. I will do everything I can to help you, and I'm sure Harry, Hermione and Ron will do the same."

With a deep sigh, Ed began. "It all began when my mother died. My brother and I were utterly devastated. We didn't know what to do, and our bastard of a father never even came to her funeral. By this time, we had been practicing Alchemy, a science in my world, for many years. We had read hundreds of books, so we thought we could do the impossible, and bring her back to life." Hermione gasped, Ron looked up sharply, and Harry tightened his grip on the arm of the chair he was sitting on. Dumbledore just frowned slightly at what Ed had said. "So, we tried. We...we gathered the ingredients found in a human body. I can recite to this very day... So, we drew a circle, which is how you do alchemy, and started the reaction that was going to bring back our mother. It didn't work like we had planned..." Ed told his full story, up until the point where Envy had killed him, and Al had brought him back, sacrificing himself in the process. "Then, when I found Al was gone, I decided that my life didn't matter anymore. I brought him back, giving up my body and soul as Equivalent Exchange. Somehow, I cheated the Gate, and ended up on this side. Now, I'm not even sure whether my brother is alive, or not. I'm hopeful, though. I have to be, or else, I would have given up on life years ago," he ended, breaking down completely. He started crying, almost wailing in his anguish. Hermione was crying as well, not able to handle the devastation in Ed's life. Harry and Ron were looking into space, a cold, hard look on their face, tears running down their cheeks. Dumbledore had his head between his hands, the only one with a dry face.

Suddenly, Fawkes flew onto Ed's wet shoulder. He started singing the most beautiful song that Ed had ever heard. It was a lament, almost as if Fawkes was trying to take all of Ed's pain into himself. Silver tears landed heavily into Ed's blonde locks, and some fell into his eyes. Ed saw a vision of his brother's smiling face. _I love you brother..._

In Ametris, Al woke up with a gasp. Moonlight was shining brightly on his face, through the open window. A light breeze was whistling in. He was smiling peacefully, his upturned face tranquil, and shining from the tears covering it. "Brother...you _are_ alive! I knew it!"

"Al, are you okay?!?" cried Winry, who had just burst through the door. Al had been staying at her house ever since Izumi had died.

"Winry, I saw brother! He _is_ alive! And there was an old man with him, and a red bird..."

"Al, don't be stupid! It was just a dream. Ed's been gone for two years. He can't be alive. Or else, he would have come home..."

"What if he can't come home?"

"Al, look. It's the middle of the night. We can discuss this in the morning! Now, go back to sleep!" ordered Winry, clearly distressed by the reminder of Ed.

"Okay, Winry. We'll talk about this later. I'm sorry," Al agreed quickly to appease her. She was capable of _anything_ when she was this angry, especially when it was about Ed. It almost reminded him of Izumi. He lay back down, wondering whether it really _had_ been a dream.


	5. The Nightmare

"What...what was that? I saw my brother! How do I get back to him? Damn it!"

"Edward, I know you are anxious to go back to your own world, but I need you to be patient. I'm telling you this because I don't want you tying to make a philosopher's stone by yourself, or something foolish like that. Do you understand? In due time, I will help you myself. Now, you are going to be sorted into a house, and are going to stay in that house for the remainder of your stay. Sit down on the stool."

Out of seemingly nowhere, the old stool from the Sorting Ceremony appeared. Ed, his mind still on the glimpse of his brother, halfheartedly sat down. Dumbledore placed the old hat on him, and once more, the hat's rim broke.

"Hmmm. Very interesting mind you've got here. I see you're very intelligent, so maybe Ravenclaw. Probably not Slytherin, since you aren't power hungry. Ha! Not like there's anything wrong with being just that! Not Hufflepuff, either. You're not nice enough. You've got a lot of courage, though. You would take on the world if you needed to, am I right? Okay, Gryffindor! Yes that's perfect! You shall go to Gryffindor!"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked up at Ed, acknowledging the Hat's decision, but they weren't in the mood to celebrate. They still hadn't digested the horrible truths of Ed's life. Dumbledore gave a faint smile; he had anticipated what House Ed would go to.

"Okay, well that settles that. Your possessions are already in the Gryffindor tower, right? Then, off to bed with you! We've all had a very long day," he said, sternly, but with a kind look on his face. He ushered them out into the hallway, where the four students realized how late it actually was. "I'll escort you," he said, hands behind his back.

At the tower, he told Hermione, Harry, and Ron to go ahead. Ed looked up, expecting to be dismissed as well.

"Professor..."

"Edward, heed my warning. Tomorrow, we will go get supplies you need for the classes. I suggest not losing any sleep over the phenomena that occurred. Fawkes didn't absorb your pain just to keep you awake all night. Good night then!" With a huff, Dumbledore walked away.

Ed shook his head, almost amused by the headmaster. He then climbed into the tower, slowly walked to his dorm, and fell fast asleep, dreaming of his world.

"_Mother! Come see! We made you a present." _

"_Oh, really, Ed? Well, show it to me."_

"_Here they are!"_

"_Oh my god, these...these toys are beautiful. How did you make them? Alphonse? Edward?"_

"_Mom, we used alchemy! We learned from father's books, and we did it! Do you like them? I can't make them as well as Ed, yet, but I'll get better!"_

"_Oh Al, Ed! I'm so proud of you two. They are wonderful! You really _are_ your father's sons. But if you are that good, why didn't you bring me back? Why did you make me a monster? Why did you _kill_ me!?! "_

"Ed! Wake up. You were having a nightmare!" Harry's worried face was inches from Ed's own. Ron was in the next bed over, snoring loudly. Ed's face was covered in sweat, his body feverish. _This dream! It won't leave me alone! Why does it keep haunting me?_

"What happened?"

"I think you were having a bad dream. You started screaming, and woke me up. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks, for waking me up and all," Ed smiled, exhausted, as he replied.

"Of course! You know, I have nightmares like that _all_ the time. Usually Hermione wakes me because Ron can sleep through just about _anything_!" But Harry was talking to the wall. Ed had already fallen back asleep. _Poor guy, he's been through a lot. Some would say too much. _And with that, Harry got slowly back into his own bed.

In Ametris, Al lay awake in his bed. He had been woken moments ago by a horrible dream. In it, he and Ed had shown their mother some toys they had made. That had been the first time they had actually done alchemy. Then, their mother had turned into Sloth, the Homunculus, and had accused them of not bringing her back, of making her a monster. The worst, though, was when she had accused them of killing her. He shuddered at the thought of the nightmare.

_Hmm. I don't understand what that dream was about. Ever since brother brought me back, I can't remember anything that supposedly happened in the four years we traveled together. Brother! Where are you? Why haven't you come home? _Al thought to himself, determined to see his brother again. He looked into the moon's shining light, wondering about who the old man and the bird he had seen were. _They seemed so real, and I'd never seen them before this. It wasn't a dream, I'm sure. The only thing is to convince Winry that, too_. Al chuckled. Winry was very stubborn, and it took a lot to get her to believe anything. "I'll do it, I'll convince her!" Al whispered to himself, "Edward is counting on me!"

"Ed! Wake up! Damn, are you dead or something?"

"What the hell...Ron? What are you shouting for?"

"Ed! Dumbledore's waiting outside in the common room. Get ready, you guys are going shopping. There's a clean cloak on your suitcase. I've got to go, or I'll be late for Potions. If that happens, it was nice knowing you!" Ron said, grimacing. Ed grinned at him, but was a bit puzzled. The other boy's expression was dead serious.

"Thanks Ron. I'll manage, you go ahead."

"See you later, mate."

Ed shook his head, watching Ron hurry out the door. He pulled on a clean shirt, and got to work cleaning his metal limbs. The morning ritual calmed him, reminding him of Winry. After they were both clean (like mirrors) and oiled, he stretched out his stiff muscles, testing his mechanical appendages as well. He brushed and braided his golden hair, yawned, and swung out of his bed in a fluid motion. He sparred and kicked into the air a few times, then proceeded down the stairs, stopping to pick up the cloak Ron had mentioned.

"Hello, Edward. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir. Where are we going?"

"Oh, it's a place called Diagon Alley, where we can buy magical items and books you will need for this year."

"What exactly _will_ I need?"

"The first thing we will get for you is a wand. Then, you'll need robes, books, and a lot more. Also, I need to talk to you about something. All right, we'll have to ride the Thestrals. You've seen them, haven't you? Thestrals are horse-like creatures. They pull the carriages that you rode in when you first came here. I see you remember."

"How could I not? Those...those horrible creatures! We have to ride them? Isn't there another way?"

"Edward, this is the safest, fastest way. You have to trust me. These Thestrals are only seen by people who have watched someone die. You certainly have, from your story yesterday. Do not worry, you're safe with me."

"Are you saying that I'm scared? Because I'm not...Well, I guess a little."

"Enough talk! We must go. Hagrid is waiting for us."

"Hehehe... Sorry. Let's go."

With a flourish of cloaks, the two walked out of the Gryffindor common room, the short eighteen-year-old contrasting greatly with the tall, elderly wizard. Even then, they made a perfect pair, some would say, both with a light twinkle in their light eyes, a steady gait betraying their self-confidence.

o0o


	6. Thestrals

Hey people!!! I'm soooooo sorry that it took me so long, but I can't help it!!! sobbing Ok, random moment is over. Well, yeah. Thank you, though, for waiting so patiently!!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far!!! Ok, this is VERY important. This is going to be one of the last real chapters because I don't really want to continue this story. I am a person who prides herself in standing out, and there are too many Harry Potter/FMA crossovers already. So, I plan to make a summary chapter, and an ending chapter so that I can go on to my next story idea. It will be a sequel to this story, and will have more on Al, I'm thinking. Thank you again, and enjoy!!

**edwardelricrulesedwardelricrulesedwardelricrules **

The two walked in silence, Dumbledore because his mind was on something else, and Ed because he really didn't have anything to say. Ed's thoughts wandered to the nightmare he'd had that night. It was a sharp, bitter dream that made him feel like a knife had plunged into his heart. _I didn't mean to, mother! If I had known, I would never have tried to bring you back. It tore me apart to kill Sloth, when she had your face. Mother, Al, Winry, forgive me_.

Then his thoughts shifted to the Thestrals. He still felt a bit nervous about riding them, but he trusted Dumbledore. The headmaster almost reminded him of his mother, though he didn't exactly know why. It was probably because of the kind, humorous glint in his eyes, or the fatherly look on his face. He was still pondering the strange feeling when Dumbledore stopped before him.

"Now Edward, this is Hagrid, our Caretaker of Magical Creatures. He teaches the class on magical creatures as well."

"Hullo ther', Edward! Dumbledore, yer here, finally. The Thestrals are ready fur ya, just out back here. Follo' me, now," said the giant man.

Ed remembered seeing the man outside of the train stop, and smiled at him. He looked more beast than man, but had a homely aura. Hagrid smiled back at Ed, and then proceeded down the stone steps to an abnormally large cottage. Smoke was rising out of the chimney, and a great, black bloodhound sat lazily at the doorway. Just looking at it brought back painful memories of Risenbol, and the childhood Ed so deeply missed. He lowered his face, not wanting to show any weaknesses. He let out a shuddering, distressed sigh.

"Ah, here we are! Cum on, Mary Jane! Cum on, Snowball!" Hagrid then made many clicking noises, and threw a piece of fresh meat, still bloody, into the middle of the grass. He called the names again, and then turned to Ed and Dumbledore.

"Yer two better jus' stan' back fer a bit. A'll intraduce ya, then yer can go."

"Okay, Hagrid."

"Erm, I'm not quite sure I want to do this…"

"Oh yer'll be fine! Thu're very friendly, so yer shun't have a problem."

While they were talking, they hadn't noticed the black, reptilian beasts that had quietly sneaked into the clearing. Only two of them came close, but many more were hidden in the half-shadow where the Forbidden Forest met the Hogwarts Grounds, drawn there by the smell of fresh, raw meat and blood.

"Oh, ther ye'are! Took yer long enough," Hagrid exclaimed, patting the two horse-beasts fondly on their velvety foreheads. They didn't pay attention, because they were busy devouring the meat. Once they were done, they looked longingly at Hagrid, almost as if asking for more. Ed's face darkened at the thought.

_These beasts are too human! Almost like Nina and Alexander… What if they _are_…_

"Edward, if you keep lingering in the past, your future will wilt away to nothingness. We must focus on the present. Now, I need you to concentrate on the situation in front of us, and let go of any regrets about the past. Will you promise me that you'll do this for me? It is very important for you to understand this."

"I know, Professor. I'm trying, but…"

"No, you're not trying. You _want_ to keep all those bad memories, and you _want_ to tear your soul apart by blaming yourself for every bad thing that has happened in your life. That, Edward, is not the way of the world. You need to forgive yourself for all of this, and find a way to make it better. Instead, you are brooding over things you cannot change. Listen to me if you will, for I am just an old, senile man. What do I know about life?"

"Ye…yes Professor," Ed sighed, giving up. He knew that what Dumbledore had said was true, but he couldn't bring himself to just forgive himself so easily. _I've ruined so many people's lives! How can I forgive myself for doing that? How can I forgive myself for ruining Al's life?_

Ed and Dumbledore, under the persistent instruction of Hagrid, managed to climb onto the smooth, scaly backs of the two Thestrals. From ,there, the nightbeasts took off, guided by the thoughts of their rider. Ed closed his eyes tightly, and whimpered softly as he clung to the black mane of his Thestral. He had always been somewhat afraid of heights.

"Edward, don't fall off! I would keep low if I were you!" Dumbledore warned, shouting from the other Thestral. That made Ed whimper even more as he thought about how painful it would be to fall a thousand feet down onto the mountainous terrain below.

"I don't wanna die!" he cried out, because the Thestral's flight had suddenly inclined. Ed's face was looking directly onto the ground, still hundreds of feet away but getting closer by the second. The vertigo hit him hard, and he slumped over the night-horse's back, unconcious.

When he woke up, Ed saw that he was still sitting on the Thestral. Dumbledore was on the other one, grinning at Ed because he had fainted. They were in front of a dark pub.

"Edward, you finally woke up. I thought you died of fright or something!"

"No way, Dumbledore, sir. I can't die just yet.

"Well then, let's go get you a wand. Then, we can get all the supplies you'll be needing."

"Um, Professor, I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you. You're going to have to pay for my stuff, aren't you?"

"Don't worry about all that. I'll take care of it. What I want you to concentrate on is to find a way to get back to your own world, understand?"

"Yes sir. Thank you. By the way, where are we?"

"Oh, I forgot! This is the Leaky Couldron. You'll see when we go in, and I think you will be pleased."

They walked into the dilapidated building. Edward was uneasy, because Dumbledore looked like he was up to something. The old wizard walked gleefully, a big grin on his face, and his eyes were twinkling more than usual. The pub was even darker inside, and many suspicious characters were indulging in magical-sounding drinks. No one noticed the headmaster of Hogwarts, except for the bartender, who called out to them.

"Dumbledore! Long time, no see! What'll it be for you, today?

"Nothing, I've got some...business."

"Ah, I see. Escorting this new 1st year to the alley. Isn't he a bit small though?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DWARF MIDGET THAT WOULD DROWN IN A SHOT GLASS???!!!???"

"Edward, come on! We've got to go, and I'm sorry for disturbing you!" Dumbledore called out as he dragged a struggling Ed toward a door in the back.

He tapped the wall in a pattern, and it began to rearrange. A doorway was created, and beyond it was an amazing sight. Ed gasped at it, not yet quite accustomed to magic.

"Welcome, Edward, to Diagon Alley!"

**edwardelricrulesedwardelricrulesedwardelricrules **

**A/N- Hey guys! I'm sorry about the short chapter, but as I said in the beginning, I might not continue this story. So, check in for the summary chapter, and the end. See you later! Ja ne!**


	7. Chimaera Scales and Mahogany

Hi again! Alright, first of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I really feel better about my story, and maybe I will continue it. Thank you for saying that my story is different! So, yeah, I've decided that I will continue with it, but since it will get too long if I continue doing it like a day-by-day story, it will be a bit more generalized. Does that make sense? LOL, even I can't understand myself! Well, thank you all, especially those who reviewed!!!

**Edwardelricrulesedwardelricrulesedwardelricrules**

"Welcome, Edward, to Diagon Alley!"

"Wow! Holy shit! It's...it's a whole damn city! How did you do that?" Ed basically screamed, his amber eyes growing wide in surprise. The wizarding world never ceased to amaze him, though he had been staying at Hogwarts for the past few days.

"My, my. Do you normally start swearing more if you're amazed? Anyway, this is just one of the many magical towns in London. There are many more, if you know where to look. Let's go."

They walked in silence, this time because Ed was too busy staring at all the many wonders in each store, and Dumbledore because he was enjoying Ed's expression at all the magical objects for sale. He chuckled to himself, thinking about the first time he had come to Diagon Alley, many decades ago.

"Ah, here we are," he said to Edward, as they stopped in front of an old, but homely shop. It had the words 'Ollivander's Wand Shop' written across a wooden sign on the top of the building. They walked in, and a small bell jingled as the door closed behind them.

"Hmmm, who have we got here? Dumbledore, my friend, welcome! But, who is this you've brought with you?" asked an old wizard who looked up from a book he had been reading.

"Hello, Ollivander! I know it's been a long time since I escorted someone here myself, since I've been so busy with... well, you know. But Edward, here, is a special case," Dumbledore replied. Edward hoped fiercely that the headmaster wouldn't give away his secret, but his thoughts were unnecessary. Dumbledore didn't have any intention of telling anyone unless Edward gave him permission to do so.

"Oh, I see. Well then, we'd better find you a wand!" Ollivander picked out a black, thin box about a foot long. He opened it, and took out the long piece of wood inside.

"Rosewood, 11 inch, with Unicorn hair core."

He handed the beautifully shaped rod to Ed, who stood there like an idiot, holding it in his left hand.

"I see we have _another_ child unaware of wizarding customs. Then, I will fill you in! The wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around, Edward. It is not always clear why, but it has been like this ever since the first wands were created. So, if you would kindly wave the wand, we'll see if it's yours." (A/N- I know! I stole that from the first HP book!)

A very confused Ed swished the wand in a circular motion, and the book on Ollivander's desk came and hit him on the forehead. "OW! What the heck!" he yelled, holding his right hand on a bleeding cut on his forehead. Dumbledore chuckled yet again, and waved his own wand, healing the cut. Ed gaped in wonder as the blood vanished.

"I guess that's not it. Try this. Holly, 12 inch, Dragon Heartstring core.

This time, when Ed waved it, all the lights flickered out, and a terrifying screech filled the shop. Ed's heart stopped for a minute, because he had heard that scream before. It was Al's voice, crying out because the Gate was taking him. The wand fell out of Ed's hand, and he dropped to the floor.

_Al! No! It wasn't supposed to turn out like this!_

_Brother! Brother, help! _

"This has never happened before! I've never seen anyone react to a wand like that. Dumbledore, who is this child?"

"I'm sorry Ollivander, but it isn't my story to tell. However, I can tell you that something bad happened to him when he was only eleven, something that he feels was his fault. That scream must have been from that event."

"I see. But, is he truly older that eleven? He looks younger, to tell you the truth!"

"Hey, who are you calling eleven?" Edward said weakly, hearing only what Ollivander had said. He didn't even have the strength to come up with a witty remark, and the scream was still haunting him. "I'm eighteen," he said, smiling.

"Really? Well, that's quite irrelevant. I've got you another wand. This one is mahogany, 11 ½ inch, Chimaera scale core. These are very rare, and the most powerful, second only to Phoenix-feather cores," Ollivander said, almost proudly. This was one of the only Chimaera scale wands in existence.

"Chimaera scale? Professor, I don't want this wand! You know—" Edward retaliated, his eyes dark with the hatred of his wretched past. _Nina..._

"Edward, Ollivander has already told you that the wand chooses the wizard. Now, you will try this wand! Put aside your past!"

"Yes sir," He replied acidly as he took the wand from Ollivander's outstretched hand.

Suddenly, the room glowed in a golden light that was darker than even Ed's amber eyes. Dumbledore looked on with great curiosity, as did Ollivander. They were both amazed by the phenomenon before them. Ed had gone into a trance, and he seemed almost unconscious of what he was doing. The wand seemed to be controlling him, but not in a bad way. His hands came together in an inaudible clap, the wand clasped between the two. Then, they separated, and Ed knelt to the floor, placing his hands gently on the floor of the shop. Ethereal, blue light, in the shape of lightning bolts, came forth from the contact, and mixed with the golden light already present, reflecting in his widened eyes. Slowly, Ed removed his hands from the floor, and stood up. The light was already fading away by the time he regained consciousness. A light smile played on his lips, and pure joy was evident in his deep, golden eyes.

"Professor, I saw my brother. He's alive! Now, more than ever, I need to go back," he said in a calm voice, quivering slightly with excitement. "And I think I know how. I have to learn magic, and with the help of the Philosopher's Stone, combine it with alchemy. The Gate told me."

Dumbledore nodded, understanding fully. "Edward, did you realize what you just did? You were in a trance, and you clapped your hands together. Then, you touched the floor, and blue light appeared. Is this how your alchemy used to occur?"

"Yes, but did I really do that? I don't remember anything, except Alphonse talking to me, and the Gate appearing. I'll try it again." He put the wand down, and clapped his hands together. Nothing happened.

"I think you need to have the wand in your hands," said Dumbledore, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, that's probably it!" Ed replied, picking up the wand with enthusiasm. He clapped his hands together, again, and this time, the blue light erupted as he touched his right arm. Alchemic symbols suddenly materialized on it, and it flowed like molten lava into a new form.

"It worked!!! I can do Alchemy!" He jumped up. Dumbledore smiled, watching the blade-like structure of Ed's right arm with amazement. Ollivander stood in the corner of the room, his eyes wide in fearful awe.

"Well, I never... I guess, Mr. Elric, this must be your wand."

"Thank-you, Mr. Ollivander."

"Yes, Ollivander, thank-you. Well, we'll be going now. Take care of yourself!" Dumbledore said, and with a wave of his wand, cleaned up the mess Edward's alchemy had created. "Edward, return your arm to normal, and let's get going."

Ollivander watched on as the two quickly walked out. "Same old Dumbledore, curious as ever!" He exclaimed, nodding, "But what an interesting boy! What I wouldn't give to see how his story unfolds!"

**Edwardelricrulesedwardelricrulesedwardelricrules**

Again, just want to thank my reviewers. Sorry about the short chapter!!! But, I thought I should leave it at that, since it seems pretty decent. Tell me what you think, because I'll be happy to hear what anyone thinks!! And I know, there's LOTS of fluff in my story. Also, I know Ed's acting kind of OOC, but, well, yeah. Thanks again!


	8. The Mysterious Creature

Hey!! I'm back!! Sorry, it's been a VERY long time since I updated this story! Well, for all of you waiting, it's here. And, I just want to thank all my reviewers and readers that have stuck with me so far. ENJOY!!

**Edwardelricrulesedwardelricrulesedwardelricrules**

—Last time—

_Edward got a new wand, one with a Chimaera-scale core. With it, he found out that he could do alchemy again. He also saw his brother in a vision. Now, more than ever, he wants to find the Philosopher's Stone and get back home._

**Edwardelricrulesedwardelricrulesedwardelricrules**

Edward and Dumbledore walked in silence along the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley. Other witches and wizards walked past them, occasionally stopping to greet Dumbledore with the tip of a hat, or a curtsy. Ed looked down at his wand many times during the silent walk, trying to remember, exactly, the vision he'd had.

"Um, Professor, I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Well, I remember more of what the Gate told me. It... well, it talked about the Triwizard Tournament. I think it wants me to learn magic... in the tournament."

"What do you mean? The Gate told you to participate?"

Ed nodded slightly. "Yes. I think that's my ticket home."

"But like I said at the Feast, this tournament is dangerous. Even for the most accomplished wizards, it's difficult. For you, it would probably prove fatal! You have only been around magic for a few days now."

"I know," Ed sighed, "I know it is dangerous, but I have my alchemy now. I really think that I can do this."

"Well then, you can. Put your name in the Goblet, anyways. It will decide whether you can handle this, or not. Besides, in wizarding standards, you are an adult. I can't stop you. All I have to say is be sure you're ready. I haven't known you long, but I daresay I hate it when people with such potential as yours are beaten down."

"Thank-you for your concern, Dumbledore, sir."

"You really are from the military!" Dumbledore chuckled. At this, Ed blushed, embarrassed, and turned away. _Damn! I made a fool of myself, again!_

**Edwardelricrulesedwardelricrulesedwardelricrules**

"Okay, we've gotten your books, cloaks, cauldron, and everything else on your list. Now, there is one more shop we have to go to, and here it is- Eyelop's Owl Emporium! Let's go."

"Um, Professor, I don't think I need—"

"Nonsense! You will do as I tell you, and I say you need a pet. Maybe a cat, to keep that blood pressure of yours down!" Dumbledore interrupted. He chuckled yet again at the joke. This time, even Ed let out a snort.

"Hello, please feel free to look around," said a large witch at the counter. She had dull eyes that seemed to say, 'I'd rather be anywhere, but here'. Dumbledore merely nodded and went in, Edward following.

"So, what do you want? An owl would be good to send letters. Or maybe a rat?"

"Sir, I think I'll take this," Ed replied, holding up a small cage. Inside, there was a peculiar creature.

"It's curious that you'd pick that one. Well, your choice! I think it's time we headed back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, paying the lady at the counter.

"How are we getting back?"

"The same way we came, of course!" Dumbledore said, smiling. Ed just groaned, mumbled some incoherent words, and walked out, cage in hand.

**Edwardelricrulesedwardelricrulesedwardelricrules**

A few hours later, an oddly pale Ed and a cloaked Dumbledore walked into Hogwarts. Edward's bags of supplies were floating in front of the pair. Dumbledore chanted something, and with a flick of his wand, the bags disappeared.

"They're in your room now. All right, I think you should get some rest, since tomorrow is your first day of classes. Now, I would suggest putting _her_ somewhere safe," Dumbledore stated, pointing to the small cage in Ed's hand.

"Yes, professor. Thank-you, again, for everything. Hehe. I wonder how Ron, Harry, and Hermione are going to react to her! Well, goodnight!" Edward replied, smiling, as he started up the staircase.

"Goodnight, Edward," Dumbledore said, walking the other way, to his office.

**Edwardelricrulesedwardelricrulesedwardelricrules**

As soon as he got to the Gryffindor Common Room, he gave the Fat Lady the password (Pixie Dust), and was permitted to enter. It wasn't very late, and there were people sitting at the tables, doing homework. Harry and Ron were playing some chess, and Hermione sat with Crookshanks in her lap, watching them with an almost disgusted look on her face. Harry was the first to notice that Ed had entered the room, since he was the one facing the door.

"Hey! It's Edward! So, how was it?"

"Yeah, it was good. Dumbledore just took me around Diagon Alley, and we bought some stuff. That's all," Ed answered, putting the cage in his hands gently down on the table.

"Whoa! That's wicked! Where'd you get it?" Ron said, and his eyes widened in surprise. Hermione gasped as soon as she saw it.

"Oh my gosh! It's so cute! Wait, is that what I think it is?"

"Well, Dumbledore bought her for me at Diagon Alley. I wouldn't exactly call her... cute, but, you know."

"I've never seen one, only read about them! I can't believe they were selling one. These are rare, endangered animals!"

"So, I guess I'm the only one who doesn't know what this is. Can someone help me out?"

"Harry, this is a..."

**Edwardelricrulesedwardelricrulesedwardelricrules**

LOL! Yes, I ended it there! So, I want some suggestions on what Ed's new 'pet' should be. I already have an idea, but it's probably not the best (DUH!!). So, please send me suggestions, if you have any! I would really appreciate it. And also, I know this chapter is short, but it was the best I could do! WAAAH! Now, I just need to write for my other 2 stories!! So, hope you enjoyed it, and THANKS FOR READING!!!! Luv u all!

Well, I edited this, deciding that Ed's 'pet' would be better as a girl (Thanks to my reviewer, Fullmetal Fangrl). Also, here's a list of the ideas I've gotten so far from reviewers. My own, I'll keep to myself...

Mini-Panther from Fullmetal Fangrl

Mini-Sphinx from Bar-Ohki

Dragon (baby) from Bar-Ohki

Gryphon (baby) from Bar-Ohki

They're all great!! Thanks for reviewing! It makes me feel so loved!! Okay, gotta go, because the Oscars are on! YAY!


	9. The Bonding Ritual

Okay! I'm baaack! Now, I just want to say thanks to all the reviewers! You guys gave me SOOO many ideas!!! YAAY! So, I decided on going with an animal based on Daeleniel Shadowphyre's Sandrake, which was a very AWESOME creature by the way! Thanks for that idea, and its description!

Sandrake. A small, dragonlike creature about the size of a cat when fully grown. As kits, they're barely the size of an adult human's palm. Their native habitat is hot, hence their tough, leathery hide and beaded scales along the eyeridges, nose, and over the tops of joints. While not precisely rare, very few humans have ever seen a sandrake outside of captivity. Typically you find them living around oases in deserts, their mottled brown and tan colouring helping them to blend in with the sand and rocks. They are often shy of humans, being very intelligent highly empathic, but occasionally will bond with a human they resonate well with; once bonded, they will share their empathic abilities with their human and protect that human with their sharp claws and sharper teeth if threatened. Sandrakes typically eat small rodents like mice, rats, and voles.

So, I modified it a bit in the story, but this is the basis for Ed's 'pet'. It is also based slightly on Anne McCaffrey's fire lizards. All mannerisms this animal may have, however, are directly from my muse, who's asleep right now (he didn't have his coffee this morning). So, yeah, on with the story!

**Edwardelricrulesedwardelricrulesedwardelricrules**

Harry, this is a—"

"Winged Sandrake!" Ron finished, while Hermione glared at him for interrupting her.

"A what, exactly?"

"Well, if you'd been listening in 3rd year Care of Magical Creatures, you would know, wouldn't you? Hmph. Well, a Winged Sandrake is a small, dragon-like creature. They are rarely seen in the wild because of their exceptional camouflage skills. They can change the color of their hide at will, to a certain extent, though they tend to keep one color. They are shy, but very intelligent, maybe more so than most humans, because of their instincts and ability to sense people's intentions. Sometimes, really young ones in captivity will bond with a human, so that the two can telepathically speak to one another, and share senses," Hermione finished.

"Yeah, my brother Charlie's told me about 'em. He said he'd worked with one before. They can be just as fierce as a dragon if cornered, too. And their blood is almost as magical! It's amazing that you found one, Ed," Ron exclaimed, never taking his eyes off the small, scaled creature curled up in the cage.

"Wow," Harry said, quite astounded at the sight before him. Edward smiled smugly, before lifting up the cage.

"All right, guys, I'm going to bed. We need to get to class tomorrow," He said, making his way to the boys' dormitory. Harry and Ron gathered their chess board and pieces, while Hermione stood up.

Stifling a yawn, she said, " G'night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"G'night, 'Mione," Ron said, echoed by Harry and Edward.

She disappeared into the girls' dormitory and the boys went into the other dorm.

"So, Harry, what do you think the Tournament's going to be like?" Ron asked, eager to talk about the competition.

"Dunno, but it'll be dangerous for sure. I'd like to enter, but Dumbledore said there was an age limit. Wait a minute, ED! You're 18, so you could participate!"

"Yeah, I'm planning to, actually. I probably won't be chosen, but it'll be cool if I was."

"Bloody hell, yeah!"

"But first, I'll have to learn some spells and such, since I don't know any. You guys can help me there, right? I'll need them even if I don't get chosen for the Tournament."

"I think Hermione'll be a better teacher than us, but we'll do all that we can—"

They were interrupted by a soft, mewling sound coming from the cage, almost like a newborn kitten. Edward opened the small door, reaching his left hand in slowly, and letting the small sandrake kit take in his scent. Its eyes opened cautiously, staring at the sight in front of them. Those eyes were the same color as Ed's, stunning amber with flecks of deep brown. Its long, triangular head snaked around Ed's outstretched hand, nudging it, cooing. Edward took that as a sign to pick it up, and did so, gently holding it under its smooth stomach, and lifting it out of the metal cage.

Harry and Ron sat unmoving, looking at the waking sandrake with curiosity and a hint of fear. The little kit was yawning now, displaying a set of tiny, perfectly formed, knife-like teeth. Its tongue stretched out as it yawned, forked like a snake's.

It slowly made its way to Ed's shoulder, stretching its tail around his neck and lying under his shirt on his upper arm. Without warning, its teeth bit deep into Ed's upper arm.

"Wha—" Ed gasped as searing pain jolted up his left arm. Harry and Ron swiftly took out their wands, pointing it at the sandrake, their eyes wide with fear. Edward, getting over the pain quickly, shook his head at them, motioning for them to look at the small creature.

Where it had bit him, there was now a small mark consisting of two dots where the fangs had broken his skin. The sandrake kit itself had wrapped its long neck about Ed's own, its eyes closed again. Even as they watched, the little creature's scales were changing color to a deep gold, just like its eyes. Its wings, which had been folded all this time, unfolded, wrapping around Ed some more. It looked like he had an odd collar of gold scales.

"What just happened here?" Ron asked nervously, his wand still clutched tightly in his hands.

"Um, I think we just saw a Sandrake Bonding Ritual... Ed, are you okay?"

"I guess... I don't feel any different. The bite mark is all that's left, and it didn't even bleed a drop. Now she's asleep again."

"Should you talk to Dumbledore, or something?"

"Not now, maybe tomorrow. I'm fine, guys. Just go to sleep."

"Okay..."

"Damn, now would be a great time for some butterbeer, or fire whiskey. Well, g'night."

And with that, Harry and Ron retired to their own beds, pulling the deep maroon curtains closed to have relative darkness. Ed stayed seated, thinking about what happened.

"Today was... interesting, to say the least," he said to no one in particular, absentmindedly stroking the large golden wing hanging down his neck. "The hell did I get myself into?" he whispered, before lying down gently so as not to disturb the kit sleeping on him. She twisted into a more comfortable position, purring a little.

"Damnit."

**Edwardelricrulesedwardelricrulesedwardelricrules**

The next morning, Ed woke up to a very strong feeling of hunger. It ripped at him, attacking him, making him faint with weakness. He was very confused, this had never in his life happened to him. It took him a while to remember the events of last night. Then, being the genius that he was, he understood completely.

His sandrake was hungry, and she was relaying her feelings to him, through the bond they now shared. He got up slowly, seeing her on his stomach, wings outstretched. Her small head lifted meekly before falling back down. She yawned, nuzzling into Ed's shirt with soft claws.

Edward picked the little kit gently, setting her on the bed beside him. She looked up sharply, growling, as if saying, "Don't leave me _here_!"

"Relax, I just need to get dressed," He 'replied', scolding himself for _talking_ to a _lizard_. When she didn't look away, he smiled, stroking her wings gently. Cooing, she lay back down.

With that, Ed got dressed in his new black robes, finding that they were an inch too short for him. He frowned, they had fit perfectly yesterday! Then, realization struck. He'd had a growth spurt! Quick-thinking as always, Ed picked up his new wand, clapped his hands together, and used a bit of the dark maroon curtains to add an inch to the robes.

A weird feeling of amusement riddled with the sound of bells reached him through the connection that was getting stronger every minute. His kit was _laughing_ at him! Pouting, he picked her up swiftly, plopping her on his shoulders like she'd been the night before. The laughing continued, but the hunger was getting greater. He needed to get her some food, and fast. Taking his wand, and a dark, cloth bag filled with books, he went over to Harry's bed.

"Harry, wake up. It's time to go. Come on!" he said, shaking the poor boy out of bed. Doing the same for Ron, he headed to the common room without waiting for them to actually get out of bed.

"Edward! Good morning," Hermione said, looking up from the book in her lap, "It's nice to see someone else getting up early. Wait, is that—"

"Hermione, meet my Sandrake. She says hi, but I need to get her some food, or I might faint from all the hunger she's sending me," Edward managed to sigh out, wondering if Hermione had understood any of the nonsense he'd just said. Hell, even _he_ didn't quite understand it!

"Edward, she... bonded with you?"

"Yeah, last night. Bit me on the shoulder and all. I woke Harry and Ron already, but I need to get food right now. Want to come, or will you wait for them?"

"I'll sit here forever if I wait for _those_ two. Let's go," she replied, closing her book.

They walked out of the Gryffindor Common room, heading toward the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, each grabbing a piece of toast. Ed's kit turned her head away, sending her disgust to Ed.

"Damn, now she's being picky!"

"Ed, they don't eat toast, they eat meat! Try giving her the bacon," Hermione smiled at Ed, who was pouting at the small dragon on his shoulder. The kit snorted out smoke, lifted her wing, and hit Ed on the back of the head. At this, Hermione laughed out loud.

Ed, grumbling, took a piece of bacon, and shoved it into the open mouth of his little lizard. "You like that, do you? At least you like something. Stupid little git—" he stopped as the feeling of satisfaction hit him, radiating from the golden sandrake. She nudged his ear, clearly asking for more food. At this, all his annoyance disappeared, replaced with a very different, warm feeling. She really was cute, the little dragon, _his_ little dragon.

He gave her another piece of bacon, which she snapped up eagerly.

"Ed, you know, I think a lot of people are noticing your... pet," Hermione said, noticing the stares Edward's Sandrake was getting.

"Let 'em, like I care," Ed replied, not looking away from the kit on his shoulder, currently chewing away at a small piece of bacon. The hunger was receding, so he started eating as well.

"Hey, here they come. Harry, Ron! Over here," she said, beckoning for them to come sit down, which they did.

"Damn, Ed, did you have to wake us up that early?" Ron said groggily. His eyes were still only half open, and his hair stuck out at odd angles. Harry looked just about the same, and he nodded, agreeing with his friend.

"What do you mean? It wasn't early! It was 5:30 for crying out loud! You guys call that early?" Ed replied smugly, smirking behind the piece of toast in his mouth.

"I hate you," Ron deadpanned, before reaching for the last piece of bacon on the serving platter. He was stopped by a long, golden neck suddenly stretching out and grabbing the piece of meat, gobbling it down. Fear turned to anger, and he glared at the offending sandrake, seething. "I hate you, too."

Ed snickered as his sandrake held her nose in the air, aloof. She then turned back to Ron, and stuck her forked tongue out at him. Seeing this, Ron crushed the toast in his hand, sending crumbs flying everywhere. Grumbling to himself, he reached for another piece. Hermione giggled through the whole thing, but Harry wasn't paying attention. He'd fallen asleep on the table, head resting on his arms.

Today was going to be a long day.

**Edwardelricrulesedwardelricrulesedwardelricrules**

So, how'd you like it?? Huh? Huh? This chapter was pretty big- almost 2000 words! Well, I know there wasn't really any action or story line in this chapter, but Ed's Sandrake will probably play a HUGE part in the story, so I needed to introduce her, and of course, have her bond with Ed. I thought it was pretty good, and I'm slowing down the plot a little, to get in all the nitpicky details. I'm taking suggestions on names for the Sandrake, so please tell me your ideas!! Hope to hear from you soon! Bye!! And one more thanks to Daeleniel Shadowphyre for the Sandrake idea! I **love** it!


	10. Named

Yo! I'm back!!!! LOL. So, are you all up for another chapter??? I sure am. So, I just want to thank ALL my reviewers! You guys are awesome! This chappie will be the first school day at Hogwarts! Yay! So, what mischief will our Golden Trio + Ed come across today? Read on!

**-line-line-line-line-line-line- **

At the table, Hermione woke up a very drowsy Harry, whose glasses fell down lopsided on his face. At the sight, everyone laughed, and Ed's kit blew smoke in the air to show her amusement. Harry pointed the wand at himself, muttered an incantation, and 'cleaned' himself up.

"Ugh. What time is it?" the Boy-Who-Lived asked.

"It's almost 6:15 now," Hermione replied cheerfully.

"Bloody hell, that's when I usually wake up!" Ron stated with a large pout on his face.

"I know, it's strange. I'm not a morning person, usually, but today, my sandrake woke me up. Also, I grew an inch! I guess that it might be because I'm bonded with her, but whatever. I'm not complaining. So guys, can we share schedules? I want to know if we have any classes together," Edward said, pulling out a piece of parchment that had his schedule on it. Harry, Hermione, and Ron did the same after nodding in agreement.

"We're usually in all the same classes," Harry said as he looked over his piece.

"Well, look at that! I'm in all your classes, Ron, Harry," Edward said happily, "Hermione, you have Arithmancy instead of Divination, though."

"Yeah, that's because I gave it up. Divination's a piece of rubbish taught by a fake. 'You don't have the gift' my ass!" Hermione said angrily in reply. Everyone within hearing distance looked at her in shock, especially Harry and Ron. They had never heard her swear before. The shock faded away slowly, and they soon got back to the schedules.

"Today's not bad... outside all morning," Ron said, running his finger down the Monday column of his schedule. "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures... damn it, we're still with the Slytherins."

"Double Divination this afternoon," Harry groaned. Ron patted him silently on the back, knowing exactly what he was going through. Seeing the confused look on Ed's face, he decided to explain.

"Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher, keeps predicting Harry's death. It gets really old really fast," he sighed. This afternoon would be tough. "Heh, your life was tough, wasn't it, Ed? Maybe you should help us with any rubbish homework she gives us!" Ron grinned at the statement, looking over at Harry, who did the same.

"Pity, you guys could have been doing something sensible, like Arithmancy!" Hermione said Hermione briskly.

There was a sudden rustling noise from above, and hundreds of owls came soaring down, carrying everything from letters to large parcels. They circled the tables, looking for the people to whom their packages were addressed to. Harry looked up expectantly for his white owl, but she wasn't in the mix. He sighed dejectedly, which didn't go unnoticed by Edward, who raised an eyebrow.

Unexpectedly enough, and elderly owl came down to the four Gryffindors. It landed across the table from Edward, hooting at the blond boy suspiciously, but not daring to come any closer. The package it was delivering was pushed forward by a wary beak. Then, in a flurry of brown feathers, it flew away, only to land on the Headmaster's shoulder.

"What'd Dumbledore getcha, mate? Open it!"

"Okay, okay!" Edward replied, ripping open the brown paper that held the package together. Inside, there was a letter, and more brown paper. Ed unfolded the letter, peering at the short piece of parchment:

_Edward, _

_By now, you know the value of your sandrake, as Miss Granger has probably taken the time to completely fill you in. I just want to make sure you keep this kit safe. Now, for your convenience, though you probably won't need it if you've bonded with her already, I've gotten you a collar. Slip it on her neck, and it will adjust itself accordingly. Be careful today. And a word of advice from a senile old man: name your kit soon. If you can't think of anything, ask your friends. _

_Sincerely, _

_Dumbledore_

_P.S. - I've included some treats. Beware the brown jelly beans... _

"Well then," Edward said, opening the brown paper. Inside, there was a small, jeweled collar. It had a single ruby implanted in the center, and the band itself was made of some onyx-colored, leathery material.

"That's dragon hide! I've seen Charlie wear it. Cool," Ron said from his seat.

Ed turned it round in his hands, inspecting it. The dragon hide was supple and soft, but still strong. It had a musky, earthy scent to it, and was beautiful in its simplicity. The ruby was cut so precisely, he couldn't have transmuted a better one himself. Edward looked up at the old Headmaster, grinning. 'Thank-you' he mouthed. Dumbledore gave him a thin smile before turning back to the conversation he'd been having with Professor Flitwick.

He took out the small bag that was also in the brown paper. It said 'Bertie Botts' Every-Flavored Beans'. Suspicious of the candy, Ed decided to put it away until later, so he stuffed it in the inner pocket of his uniform.

"What should I name her?" Ed asked aloud, and the trio looked at him.

"Hmm. I dunno. Maybe... pipsqueak!" Ron said cheerily. Hermione patted a fuming Edward on the back to make sure he didn't hurt anyone this early in the morning.

"Shut up, Ron!" Hermione cried exasperatedly before turning back to Edward. "Maybe Tiamat, for the Mesopotamian Dragon-goddess." (Credit goes to Daeleniel Shadowphyre)

"Meso-what? How about not. She doesn't like it, sorry," Edward replied, relaying his kit's answer to Hermione.

"How about Arkiana, or Delanie, or Zeki?" Hermione suggested once more. (Credit goes to Bar-Ohki)

"Sorry again, but she says that they're just not... _her_."

"Well then, maybe you should ask her," Harry said quietly.

"Good idea." Edward said, turning to meet his sandrake's large golden eyes. They stared intently into his eyes, and he found himself in a field.

It was a valley, reminding him of Resembool. There was a large waterfall at one end, and a mountain at the other. Snowflakes fell from the heavens, but they faded before reaching the ground, which was covered in light-green grass and spring flowers. A beautiful, mirror-like lake stood in the center of the valley, glistening in the bright sun. It was a striking place where, Ed thought, all the seasons blended into one.

"_Hello, Edward,_" a twinkling voice from behind him said, "_Do you like it?_"

"Yeah," Edward sighed in contentment as he turned to face the voice. In front of him, There was his sandrake, basking in the glory of the sun on a large black rock. She was the size of a large dog here, and her amber scales reflected, making her 'light up'.

"_Welcome, to your mind and mine. I just added the lake, sun, and rock. The rest is yours!_" she chuckled in a bell-like way. It was odd, really- she wasn't speaking, but her voice resonated around Edward. It made him feel... content, carefree.

"So, this is... our mind," Edward said, sitting in the long, soft grass. "I want to ask you, what is your name?"

"_Ah, yes. Those names your friend suggested were nice, but I already have one. My name is..._"

"...Solaris" Edward whispered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had been staring at him for the past few minutes, cocked their heads as they heard him speak.

"What?" they said together, bringing Ed back to the world.

"Her name- it's Solaris. She told me," Edward said quietly, stroking the newly-named sandrake on the head. She purred, nuzzling into Ed's hand, making him smile gently.

"That's beautiful! It means 'of the sun' in Latin," Hermione said.

"Nice! It suits her," Ron said happily.

"Yeah, especially since she's golden," Harry stated.

"I think I'll shorten it to Sol. Calling you Solaris all the time would be troublesome!" Edward grinned at Sol.

"Lazy," Sol said, broadcasting it to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as well as Ed. Their eyes widened as they heard it.

"She spoke... to us!" Ron almost yelled.

"Quiet!" Hermione hissed, snapping out of her shock.

"Wow. I didn't think she could. So I was relaying for you this whole morning without needing to?" Ed grumbled, at which, Sol stuck out her forked tongue.

"Hi there, Sol," Harry said quietly, trying to speak to the sandrake.

She replied, not in mind-speak, but in a series of hisses, "Hello, Harry Potter."

"Whoa... Harry you just spoke in Parseltongue again! Did you understand what she said to you?"

"Yeah, didn't you? She said, 'Hello, Harry Potter.' You understood before," Harry said, confused.

"This time, she didn't speak in mind-speak, Harry. She hissed at you. I understood, probably because I'm bonded with her. This is weird," Ed stated, "But, I think you shouldn't speak to her like that. People are staring."

The others looked around to find that, indeed, people were staring at Harry. They grinned nervously, dismissing the curious, some fearful, faces.

"Let's get to class, guys," Hermione said quickly, getting up from her seat and swinging her bag over her shoulder in one fluid movement. The others soon followed suit, and they walked out of the Great Hall in a hurry.

**-line-line-line-line-line-line- **

WAAH! I was hoping to get farther into the day!!! Damn it! Oh well, guess that leaves it until next chapter!! LOL. I'm such an idiot sometimes!! So, yeah, tell me what you think. I'm really getting into the whole 'relationship' with Edward and Sol!! I love writing about them!!! That reminds me- what do you think of the name? I really liked some of the names suggested by my reviewers, but my muse, who is also a mini-dragon (he hates being called that-haha!) liked Solaris better. So, tell me what you think, and until next time, BYE!!!!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
